smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Third Earth War
The Third Earth War '''(also referred to as the '''Third War, Battle of Middle-Earth or Clash of Latter Days) is an armed conflict that originated in Forgil in 20 AGY (though the exposition for the war includes events that occurred as far back as 15 AGY). Unlike the first and second Earth Wars, it involved all continents on the planet when the Marching Horde started their invasion, with multiple battlefronts taking place within the same attack. It was the most severe threat against the known world since the War of the Ancients over 5,000 years ago, where the Horde made their first attempt at destroying the planet, and the first international conflict involving Generation Squib, as Westera was one of the demons' targets. Towards the end of the conflict it was revealed that the Horde was not the only one Middle-Earth's many adversaries. The outbreak of armed conflict ended a 9-year uneasy peace following the end of the Second Earth War in 11 AGY, with the death of Deadeye. Background The end of the Second Earth war had wrought out a long-standing desire among the human nations of Eastern Kingdoms to have lasting peace, as they did in the days before the arrival of Genesis Year; some went as far as to cite the days of the Anthromor Empire as the last time humanity lived free of strife. As a result, the leaders of four major kingdoms - Laudrin, Avantia, Forgil and Phoenixgarde - agreed to enter into the Eastern Union, where a common market was established and each member state paid a small contribution to the overall running of the union. States could claim back 5% of contributions over a 15-month period, or a full 75% of the current total payments, on any decision to exit the union. The point was to provide political, social and economic stability following 12 years of turmoil since the First Earth War struck. Midrule later joined the union under Lord Admiral Oriholt, against the objections of his daughter and wife, while Sherwood and Grevalon declined for sovereignty reasons. (Magus Merlock had tabled a vote, as had Archmaga Aurelia, but both had been defeated: 6-1 and 5-2 respectively). In 14 AGY, Lord Spalding died at 60, and was replaced as leader of Phoenixgarde by the son of the late King Ingmar Amaurri - the 24-year-old Frigg - in a grand ceremony to which all nobles of the land were invited. Thus, the Amaurri dynasty was restored, and the young king began to experiment with his newfound power. Having always idealised cooperation among like races, he emphasised the necessity of international cooperation, and greatly increased the size of the Eastern Union's budget while King, majorly stepping up his own kingdom's contributions while encouraging others to do the same. Having idolised also Siwell Pendragon, he underwent a personal pilgrimage to the Holy Convent in Laudrin to pay his respects to the Light and to the woman who first prophesied its coming. Meanwhile, trouble was brewing in the black dragonflight. Tiamat had driven her only begotten son, Magmarax, out of her territory for being sickly, then sent operatives to assassinate her husband Apsu in case he tried to rescue him. This left the Queen effectively widowed and childless, and her attempts to cure the infertility crisis that she later discovered was plaguing her dragonflight resulting in an unexpected pregnancy at the hands of an old mage known as Askalar while in her human form, having assuming the identity of a Magecrown Governor. However, the pregnancy later yielded twin half-dragons; both of whom possessed awesome, destructive powers - Tiamat herself could tell from the colour of their eyes, that the combination of arcane and draconic magic would see the two into greatness. However, the twins - named Incineron and Obsidia - were incensed by the apparent murder of their father, and their subsequent rebellions led to her trying to suppress the supposed 'impurities'. Eluding her, the dragons entered the Plane of Existence and from there on, pursued separate life paths. They would re-connect in 15 AGY, when they were drafting their plans to topple the anti-magic dynasty of Forgil via the creation of the Tripartite Council - a 3-member political organisation that dabbled in the demonic arts. Between 12 and 15 AGY, Obsidia planned and executed the 'accidental' deaths of Forgil's politicians, including King Delane's wife, Gina - while Incineron sought out a third member for the Tripartite. Their ideal partner-in-crime was Vez'nan, but he was still being held prisoner by the merfolk. The Queen of the Merfolk - Primarina - would have nothing to hear of the prospective release of Vez'nan. However, her sister was not so rigid of mind. After cutting a deal with Ursulina, Incineron had Vez'nan released. Just before Vez'nan reached dry land, his demonic masters in the Marching Horde came to remind him of his duty. Thus, the warlock entered the Tripartite Council with darker-than-expected intentions. While Incineron spoke of making Forgil a home for half-dragons, Vez'nan swayed his mind by talking of the power demons would grant him, if only he were to embrace the ways of the warlock. The deal he had cut with Ursulina had also exposed Incineron's mind to the demonic taint of Leviathan, making him envious of the warlock's power and want it for himself. Thus, he hastily agreed to take up demonic arts. Obsidia was opposed to serving the Horde, but she had no issue with using demonic hel magic - as long as it didn't turn her into a Horde slave. The Tripartite thus launched a coup d'etat, overthrowing and then arresting King Hermenion. Incineron subsequently declared himself Imperator, and the Aspect of Strength, where Vez'nan was Aspect of Guile and Obsidia was Aspect of Vision. This threw the League of Highlaw into chaos. In 16 AGY, Zal'tor - a young, shamanistic orcish revolutionary - had become something of a leader to his people de facto following the death of Deadeye and the betrayal of Vez'nan. Knowing they had no future post the internment of the Second War on mainland Laudrin sailed westwards in search of a new home, eventually settling on the ruins of the old Leonin kingdom, which would eventually cause friction with the rising star of the fallen imperialist race - Anasa Proudmane. A year later, Siwell Pendragon retired from the Army of the Light to join the Council of Arcanists in Grevalon, leaving the 27-year-old Marigold Lightshield in charge of the unit. The Father of the Light, Archbishop Laufer, was highly supportive of the new Chief Paladin, hailing her as a prodigious pick. By 18 AGY war was on the horizon, as tension surrounding faekind once again rose to the surface. Princess Sapphira of the Sapphire Enclave - opportunist and high traitor to all faekind - joined forces with the self-appointed Arachni Spider-Queen, Mactans, to invade Faerun. Things became even more complicated when the twilight elves got involved in the war on the side of the aggressors, as Malicia sent her generals to invade Soraylia to steal the Solar Eye from the Sunwalkers. 19 AGY saw a slew of disasters, notably the bombing of Magecrown Academy on the 15th anniversary of Princess Silana's graduation and the sacking of the Highlaw Convent by Gilian vagabonds, kicking off the war. Timeline pre-war 13 AGY - 'Vermilius, the Red Dragon, resigns from the Council of Seven to help the red dragonflight recover from the Second Earth War. His replacement is Jeronimus Spellthorne. '''16 AGY '- Smurf Village Conservation Society set up by Lo'Shin after his timely escape from Changuu. The Smurfs start moving back to their Village around this time. '''18 AGY - Sapphira, the rogue Fairy Princess, allies herself with the Spider Queen and attacks Ikljord. A while later, Malicia orders the twilight elves to steal the Solar Eye from the Sunwalkers in order to make her immortal. While stopping on Middle-Earth to changeover, the Spider Queen proposes an alliance with Malicia, and the two agree to jointly attack the magical continent the next month. war 20 AGY *Marching Horde re-invades Middle-Earth, on the orders of their leader. Touched by demonic taint, the new leaders of Forgil announce their intention to conquer all of Middle-Earth for the Horde. 21 AGY *Darkhorn takes power in Kingdom of Equidar while the unicorns and night elves are dealing with the corruption of the wild god Fenrir, and slaughters House Goldheart. The human sorceror Maleficus is behind his rise to the throne, as he seeks after the arcanum formula. *Taking advantage of the chaos in High Faerun, the Dark Fairy, Morgana, deposes Queen Titania and slays the Fae Godmother, plunging Prismdale into unrest. 22 AGY *The League of Highlaw is re-formed in response to Forgil's continued aggression. At this point, Lo'Shin returns to Maztica to seek advice from his old friend, Sun Emperor Onochi, who advises him to join the war effort - and gives his full military support. 23 AGY 24 AGY 25 AGY 26 AGY Trivia *The inconsistently-joined, sheer number of disasters gives Act IV (Latter Days) its namesake. *This was the second invasion of the Marching Horde. *The Smurfs largely avoided this war, as they were focusing on rebuilding their society following a 102-year-old diaspora following the destruction of their beloved village. Lo'Shin was the only smurf in combat during this time. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Tragic events Category:Aeon of the Champion events Category:Smurf Manian's articles Category:Unfinished pages Category:Conflicts